1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridges for containing a coiled strip of photographic film for storage and/or use with complimentary filmstrip utilizing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartridges of the type designed to hold photographic film have enjoyed wide spread use. A species of film cartridge includes a film supply coil and a film takeup coil in a permanently sealed container. Another species of film cartridge includes only a film supply coil designed to be unwound for use with a filmstrip projector and then rewound into the cartridge. Cartridges of the latter species have included an opening to advance a filmstrip out of or retract a filmstrip into the cartridge, and a hinged cover or separable portion to allow access to and replacement of the film.
While conventional cartridge designs of the latter species have been satisfactory, problems have been encountered in providing a reliable means for the projector operator to urge the film along its path of travel, with reliable closure of the hinged cover or separable portion, and in providing a means to prevent inadvertant film removable from the cartridge.
The present invention provides a filmstrip cartridge having an improved means to allow the projector operator to manually urge the film along its path of travel, and improved means to insure reliable cover closure, and an improved film engaging lock to prevent inadvertant film removable.